big_trouble_in_little_dantooinefandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter's Log
Date: 617180 Today Croody came running into Katharsis huffing and puffing (He is so soft. He wouldn't last five minutes on a hunt.). It took him forever to finally spit out the words: some Kath Hounds grabbed the Rodian baby from the edge of town. Not wanting a pack of beasts to tear the little greenling to shreds, I was the first out the door to save her. I was joined by a hermit that "hunts" to trade and a retired Stormtrooper. When crossing the bridge into the hunting lands, we were accosted by four filthy Stormtroopers . They call me alien and sneer at me. I could have taken the whole group out if it weren't for the greenling that we were off to rescue. Krussk will not forget this slight . They had better hope they never stumble into me in a dark alley! Fortunately the retired Stormtrooper talked us out of getting arrested (as though they could subdue Krussk with only four of them). While trying to follow the trail of the Kath Hounds, one of my compatriots stepped on a twig and alerted them to our presence. As the Scorekeeper would expect, I rushed the largest one. My anger towards the Stormtroopers' insults affected me more than I expected. I was unable to actually cut the animal and instead knocked it over. The filthy creature expected to dine on Trandoshan flesh. He got a taste, but no more. The largest Kath Hound had a baby Rodian placating device stuck to his mane. We knew we were on the right path. A few minutes later, we encountered the rest of the ruthless Kath Hounds. Krussk chose sneak around the edge of the plateau while his comrades set up at a distance to fire on the group. Once again, Krussk charged the largest (a bull with moderate sized horns) and left the smaller ones to his companions. The bull had the little greenling. She was soooooooooooo loud and kept wailing incessantly (why are other young species so helpless). Krussk, still affected by the filthy Stormtrooper insults, missed again. I managed to knock the greenling free (she was not injured in the process) and the bull wasn't pleased at losing its meal. The bull decided he too wanted to dine on Trandoshan. He wounded Krussk more than Krussk was willing to admit. With the lesser foes vanquished, my allies were able to turn their attention elsewhere. The hermit rushed to grab the greenling. She was so upset that she soiled herself and the hermit (Krussk can't believe the smell didn't attract many more beasts). The ex-Stormtrooper tried to steal Krussk's kill, but missed and knocked a branch onto the animal. In an attempt to recover a little pride (and increase my score) I severed the head of the monster with a triumphant roar. I bent down, cut off one of the horns and headed off the plateau. Before leaving, Krussk warned the ex-Stormtrooper to never try to steal my kill again. Secretly (and to my shame), I was glad that he had fired on the beast. As we attempted to make our way back across the bridge, we found the same filthy Stormtroopers ensuring no one crossed. Two were sleeping while standing (Krussk can tell from how they were holding themselves), while the other two were playing some gambling game. Krussk tried to swim across the river while the ex-Stormtrooper held on to the climbing gear to create a way across for the baby and hermit (she wouldn't go to anyone else). Krussk failed to make it all the way and the greenling made a noise which drew the attention of one of the troopers. While attempting to flee the area, we stumbled upon a large tree that we were able to climb and get across. Krussk skillfully lowered the others to safety and then jumped in the river and walked the rest of the way to shore. Upon reaching the edge of town, the greenlings father heard her cry and ran towards her. Upon hearing the screams, the Rodian mother came and grabbed child checking for injuries (none that Krussk could tell, but I am no expert on fragile things). I presented the father with the horn of the bull kath hound. I stated: "The Kath Hound offers his apologies for his transgression ." The Rodian family offered us endless thanks and fed Krussk well. The hermit didn't seem to enjoy the gourmet feast (he fed it to the plant), but Krussk enjoyed it thoroughly. After returning to the cantina , Croody thanked us profusely and arranged for some medical care for Krussk. He also told us the we would now be bunking with Stormtroopers. Will Krussk's roommate survive the night? We will see...